


Zły dzień Jeremy'ego

by chupaChak



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tłumaczenie za ZGODĄ autora.</p><p>Gify użyte w treści znalazłam w sieci. Co do ostatniego: jeśli ktoś poznaje autora, proszę o informację.</p><p>Spoiler do 04x05 serialu Merli BBC</p><p>NIEBETOWANE</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zły dzień Jeremy'ego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeremy's Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17128) by delioncourts. 



> Tłumaczenie za ZGODĄ autora.
> 
> Gify użyte w treści znalazłam w sieci. Co do ostatniego: jeśli ktoś poznaje autora, proszę o informację.
> 
> Spoiler do 04x05 serialu Merli BBC
> 
> NIEBETOWANE

 

[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ituDNREylGg/TvTfJ8KEm2I/AAAAAAAAAEI/07Stok2M-Mo/s1600/so7901.gif)

 

  
[](http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=3141386414598972322&postID=4818225240744578972)_Stop! Stop! To się nie uda._ Jeremy wstał z krzesła, gestykulując.

― Bradley, czy mógłbyś patrzeć na Merlina krócej?  
To był pierwszy dzień filmowego tygodnia; kręcili piąty odcinek czwartej serii i przez cały czas trwania zdjęć Jeremy zauważał, że wzrok Bradleya zatrzymywał się na twarzy Colina trochę dłużej niż zwykle.  
― Ale… ― zaczął James, lecz Jeremy mu przerwał.  
― Żadnych ale, Bradley ― powiedział i wracając do fotela reżysera, wymamrotał: ― Na miłość boską, dzieci będą was oglądały. Powtarzamy scenę!

 

.....................................................................................................................................

 

Spędził resztę dnia, marszcząc brwi; przeczuwał, że coś się dzieje między Colinem i Bradleyem ― coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia. I bardzo mu się ta niewiedza nie podobała.  
― Dobra, cięcie! To tyle na dzisiaj ― mruknął zmęczonym głosem. ― Bradley, pozwól na kilka słów.  
― Oczywiście. ― Aktor kiwnął głową i Jeremy wziął go na bok.  
― Co ty sobie myślisz?  
Bradley zamrugał.  
― Słucham?  
― Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Według legendy Artur Pendragon nie był zakochany w Merlinie. To się nie może powtórzyć, jasne?

 

..........................................................................................................................

 

  
[](http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=3141386414598972322&postID=4818225240744578972)Jeremy zamknął oczy i odetchnął powoli.  
Nawet jeśli każe im przestać, oni i tak nie posłuchają. Już się raczej przyzwyczaił, że właściwie NIGDY nie przestają tego robić.  
Ale przecież „Merlin” jest serialem RODZINNYM, co oni sobie myślą?  
― Dobrze się czujesz? ― Jeremy poczuł rękę na ramieniu, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu.  
― Tak, w porządku. Wszystko dobrze.  
Potem uniósł powieki, aby zerknąć, co się dzieje na planie i zobaczył, że Colin i Bradley byli bardziej niż w porządku, pożerając się nawzajem namiętnymi spojrzeniami. 

 

 

.............................................................................................................................

 

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-T4ZpRWF6d4k/TvTgC5oLrdI/AAAAAAAAAEg/KiEkEGd7uSw/s1600/tumblr_lvnfuybmXs1qg2p2zo4_250.gif)

 

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-egLg6cVo5mE/TvTgJUUi3MI/AAAAAAAAAEs/Raf03ME-tqM/s1600/tumblr_lvnfuybmXs1qg2p2zo6_250.gif)

 

― Więc nie mam co liczyć na przytulenie?  
 _Nie widziałem tego wersu w skrypcie,_ pomyślał Jeremy i krzyknął "Cięcie!", chcąc zapytać, skąd, u diabła, Colin go wziął, ale zobaczył, jak w tym samym momencie Bradley przygniata Colina swoim ciałem do materaca.  
― Co... co robisz, do cholery?! Niech ktoś ściągnie ich z łóżka! 

 

[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-6N-rA73bMes/TvTgW79ZjWI/AAAAAAAAAE4/VntmD_9Cqvo/s1600/tumblr_lvoiihSEij1r5nl1ho1_r5_500.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga od delioncourts: Faktycznie epizod „Syn swego ojca”, o którym mowa w treści, został wyreżyserowany przez Alexa Pillai, a nie Jeremy'ego Webba, ale mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi tę małą nieścisłość :)


End file.
